Someone Like You
by WildCitrusSunflower
Summary: Thals hears some...distressing news. So she sings. Third chapter up! ON HAITUS UNTIL AT THE LOTUS CASINO IS FINISHED!
1. Someone Like You

Someone Like You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Kane Chronicles or PJO. That honour is Rick's.

**Author's Note:** This idea came to me around two in the morning. This is about 10 years into the future. Nico is 23, Sadie is 23, Thalia is 25, and **Anubis** is 25 {in human years}. Pairings: hints of Sanubis and Thalico. Thanubis and Sadico. Mentions Percabeth and others. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

After Nico Iris Messaged me, I grabbed my iPod and ran to the pine tree in my back yard. I turned it on but it didn't turn on fast enough, so I tossed it down next to me and started singing.

"_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you. _

"Hey Thals. How are you? I wanted to tell you, on behalf of Sadie and I, you're invited to the wedding. It's on the Winter Solstice. I really hope you can come. You can bring Anubis. It's at Mount Olympus. Zeus and Horus are doing the wedding. Bye." I wore a fake smile and I think Nico knew it was fake too. I waved bye after I said I was coming.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.  
I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "  
Yeah  
_

I wish I knew what you meant when you said that the first time. I would've tried to be a better girlfriend. At least we're on friendly terms again.

_You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days  
_

Technically, we were born and raised in summer, me a 'Pine-cone Face' and you 'Death Breath'. Percy and Annabeth have gotten married, so have Travis and Katie. And Reyna and Octavian, Jason and Piper, and Leo and Hazel, are all engaged. They told me through Iris Messages and letters. I should be happy but...

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_  
_Yeah_  
_Nothing compares_  
_No worries or cares_  
_Regrets and mistakes_  
_They are memories made._  
_Who would have known how bitter-sweet this would taste?_  
_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

My eyes were closed but I sensed someone sit down next to me. The person laced my fingers with theirs.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
Yeah _

Maybe, just maybe, everything will be alright. I opened my eyes and said softly, "You still have a tux? We're going to a wedding in five months."

He chuckled softly. "I'll ask Osiris. He'll probably have one I can borrow." He removed his hand from my hand and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a simple diamond ring. "Thalia Grace, will you marry me?" He asked nervously.

I looked at my boyfriend with loving eyes. "Hmm," I said, putting on my infamous smirk. "Well, I guess I should say...YES! THANK THE GODS! I thought you were never going to ask!"

"Wait, you knew?" He asked incredulously.

"Gods of Ancient Egypt, you're dense. Of course. Dad came down and talked to me after you received his blessing." I smirked again.

He started muttering under his breath in Egyptian. I tilted his chin up and kissed him.

* * *

**The End! Do you see how suckish I am at romantic scenes?**

I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Bye!


	2. When Worlds Collide

**_When Worlds Collide_**

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own PJO.

**_A/N:_** TheAssassinOfNeptune convinced me to write this. Prequel to 'Someone Like You'.

* * *

"Hey Neeks. What's up?" Thalia asked her boyfriend.

"Can I speak to Lady Artemis please?" He pleaded.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Just, you know, wait here." She walked off into the main tent. She was happy that her Lady had found happiness with Hermes. After that whole embarrassing list incident, they finally got together and Artemis finally allowed the Hunters to date; so long as it doesn't distract them from getting the prey. "Lady Artemis?" She asked from outside of the tent incase they were...'busy'. Last time she walked in on them. Not an experience she wishes to ever repeat.

"Yes Thalia?" Came her voice from inside the tent.

"Nico is here to see you." Thalia heard a growl from there, obviously coming from her Lady's lover.

"Don't worry. Nothing is going on." Artemis whispered to Hermes. "Tell him to come in." She commanded Thalia.

"Let's go Neeks." She said as soon as she reached him. While they were walking, Thalia broke the uneasy silence by asking, "Are you going to tell me why you need to speak with Lady Artemis?"

"Eventually," he answered, after a slight pause.

"Okay." She replied, disheartened.

When they made it to the tent, Artemis called, "Come in." They both walked in. "Thalia, Hermes, you two can leave." They both nodded and walked out, one question circling both of their minds, _What is going on?_

* * *

"Nico, how are you faring?" Artemis asked the Ghost Prince.

"I...I just miss her so much. I went to go get her to bring her back after the Doors of Death were still open, to learn that she went for rebirth and that I have a sister. It hurts so badly to know she's out there with no memories of me or anyone else that we knew." Nico said, tears slipping down his face.

"She was supposed to be the next Lieutenant. Zoë chose her especially for that. She could sense that she was going to die soon and needed a successor. I'm sorry for taking her from you." She apologised softly.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Nico protested.

"Yes, I do. If we didn't try to convince her to become one with us, she would still be alive with you. Most likely, she, Percy, and or Thalia would've been the Saviours of Olympus. If it wasn't for my spite of men..." She trailed off.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okaay." Nico said, singing one of Bianca's favourite songs that they occasionally heard at the dances.

"What song is that?" Artemis asked, sniffling.

"Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It was one of her favourites. She liked it because she believed that Mama was looking out for us from Heaven." Nico confided. "Can we go to her grave?" He asked.

"Yea. Avert your eyes." She recommended.

* * *

"I saw Mama when we went down to the Underworld. It wasn't really her though. It was just a ghost. We had to get something of Dad's" Nico told his sister's grave once they arrived. He didn't have time to say much after that because Lady Artemis got an I.M. from Thalia saying there was a sighting of a chimera in London, England. Near the Big Ben. So off they went. After the taxing battle, they met some Egyptian magicians.

"Hullo! My name's is Sadie Kane. This is my boyfriend Anubis. We couldn't help but notice that you defeated that monster over there. And since your in my territory, I must ask, who are you?" Questioned a blonde British girl with streaks through her hair.

Nico answered first, "I am Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades." He looked Sadie in the eye, as if challenging her.

"I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis." Sadie paid her no mind but Anubis looked at her, intrigued.

"I am Lady Artemis. Leader of the Hunters, Daughter of Zeus, and a bunch of other titles that could go on for awhile." Artemis joked. Everyone gave her a blank look. "Hermes would've laughed." She grumbled. Thalia laughed, knowing what happens after Hermes laughs at her Lady's jokes.

"Come. Let us entreat you into our homes." Anubis said formally.

"Gods Anubis. Can't you not talk like that all the time?" Sadie almost growled.

"I wouldn't have to if you just asked them to come with us like a normal person would've!" He shot back.

"What about me is normal!" Sadie's voice climbing octaves.

"Nothing!" He roared, his jackal head appearing for a few moments before disappearing.

"I can't take this right now. Nico, Artemis, walk with me. Anubis, walk with the git, er, girl." Sadie commanded.

"I don't want to talk about that." He growled to Thalia when she opened her mouth.

"Fine. Let's talk about music. I like Green Day. You?"

"I like All Time Low. Good songs. You heard of them?"

"They're my second favourite band! My favourite song is 'Six Feet Under The Stars'!" She exclaimed.

"No freaking way. Mine is too!" He replied, his eyes widening.

"My Chemical Romance?" They asked at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Thalia beat Anubis to it.

"Fine. Later, at six?" She nodded. "Favourite MCR song?"

"Oh. That's hard. It's between 'Na Na Na'; 'Helena'; and 'Famous Last Words'. Yours?"

"I am quite fond of 'Na Na Na' because of the line, 'Love, gimme love, gimme love. I don't need it but I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it.'" He sung quite well.

From in front, they heard Sadie call, "Are you singing AAR again? I told you I don't like it when you sing them!"

"This is what I have to deal with on a daily basis." He confided softly to Thalia.

"Sucks. Like the madman who thought he was Batman."

"Yeah. It does." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Why do you stay with her?" Thalia asked after a period of time.

He didn't answer. "Do you like coffee?"

Surprised by the change in subject, but remembered what they were talking about, she let it slide and said yes.

"I know where to get some really good coffee if you'd like to come?" He asked hopefully. "I'll pay."

He smiled as she linked his arm with hers as she responded playfully, "Anubis my friend, this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! Bye lovelies! ღ


	3. Out For Coffee, Yeh?

**_Out For Coffee, Yeh?_**

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own PJO or the Kane Chronicles.

**_Author's Note:_** here is the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long but I got busy with other crap. As always, on wards and forwards my trusty steed!

* * *

"So, here we are." Anubis said, sweeping his arm out towards the old coffee shop. It was a brick building with ivy crawling up the sides. The smell of java wafted out through the door as we stepped up the stairs. Anubis skipped the last two steps and opened the door for me. I walked in and went off to the side. After a few moments, he joined me.

"It's beautiful." I remarked. It truly was. It had brick wall on the left side where four black, worn leather chairs sat around a caramel-coloured square table. The ambiance was set with low lights surrounded by reddish brown lampshades. There were a few scattered chairs and tables around but other than that, there wasn't any other furniture.

"Let's go order," Anubis suggested. He led me to the back of the shop.

"Hi!" Exclaimed a brunette with a pink flower in her hair. "My name's Erszebet. What would you like to order?"

"I'd like a black coffee Bet." Anubis said, the nickname slipping from his lips effortlessly.

"Hey Josh. What about your friend over here?" She inquired.

"I'd like a hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows, and cinnamon on top, please." I ordered.

"No one ever orders hot coco with cinnamon anymore! I love you!" She said with amazement lacing her tone. "Gil, one black and one coco, cream, marsh, and cinna!" She called to the back. "Would you like anything else?"

"Do you want anything else Thals?" Anubis questioned softly.

"No, I'm fine." I replied in a whisper.

"That'll be all Bet. Thanks!" He said. Then he slipped an arm around my waist and led me to the leather chairs I saw earlier. "So what do you think of England so far?" He asked curiously.

"I like it. It's pretty sick. Haven't seen much of the Big Ben yet or any of the London Eye. I'd love to see them. But my favourite place so far it this coffee shop. It feels like home before-," I cut myself off. No one but Nico, Percy, Jason, Zeus, Artemis, and Annabeth know about my childhood. I'd like to keep it that way.

"Before what?"

I debated on telling him. He seems pretty cool and I don't think he'd tell Sadie. But on the other hand, he's a god and my experience with gods are pretty discouraging. "I'll tell you. But, if you tell anyone else, I will personally castrate you the next time I see you. Got it?" He nodded. "Good. Okay, so my mum fell in love with Zeus while she was at the hight of her acting career. After dad left, she spiralled down. Drinking and smoking were her food and drink. After I was born, she cleaned up so she could take care of me. Then dear old dad came back as Jupiter and got her knocked up again. Nine months later, my little brother Jason was born."

"Oh. Who else knows?" He asked unsurely.

"Percy, Annabeth, Lady Artemis, Jason, Nico, and my father. The other two people are dead."

"Oh. I...I am so sorry for asking and I'm sorry for your loss."

"Nubis, it's fine. I've gotten over it. It's been awhile since I last saw my mother. I was in Hades when I did see her."

He was quiet for a moment and I looked up from my combat boots. He was straining to hide a smirk.

"What's so funny?"

"You said you were 'in Hades'."

I took a moment to figure out what he meant. "Oh my gods!" I slapped him on the arm. "Not like that! Pervert!"

He rubbed his arm, laughing. "Geez Thals. You got a wicked right hook."

"Why thank you." I pretended to curtsy. "Now let's go. My coffee cup is empty."

* * *

PLEASE READ!

* * *

Author's Note: sorry for the short chapter. Next is either the Sanubis breakup or the Thanubis get together. I also want to have another PJO character in the story so you get to choose; Reyna, Piper, or Hazel. Then I've been thinking about a Thoth and Thalia oneshot. I also want another KC character to show up so here are the choices; Carter or Thoth. If you think you have an idea as to why I want two new people to enter the story, please, tell me in a review or PM me. Thank you to those who reviewed and favourited me or the story! Please tell me what you think for the new characters and the next chapter! Bye!


End file.
